culturefandomcom-20200222-history
50 Ways to Leave Your Lover
| Length = 3:35 | Label = Columbia | Writer = Paul Simon | Producer = | Last single = "Gone at Last" (1975) | This single = "50 Ways to Leave Your Lover" (1975) | Next single = "Still Crazy After All These Years" (1976) }} "50 Ways to Leave Your Lover" is a song by the American singer-songwriter Paul Simon. It was the second single from his fourth studio album, Still Crazy After All These Years (1975), released on Columbia Records. Backing vocals on the single were performed by Patti Austin, Valerie Simpson, and Phoebe Snow. The song features a recognizable repeated drum riff performed by drummer Steve Gadd. One of his most popular singles, "50 Ways" was released in December 1975 and began to see chart success within the new year. It became Simon's sole number-one hit on the ''Billboard'' Hot 100 in the United States, and was his highest position in France, where it peaked at number two. Elsewhere, the song was a top 20 hit in Canada and New Zealand. The single was certified gold by the Recording Industry Association of America (RIAA), denoting sales of over one million copies. Creation Written after Simon's divorce from first wife Peggy Harper, the song is a mistress's humorous advice to a husband on ways to end a relationship. The song was recorded in a small New York City studio on Broadway. Chart positions "50 Ways to Leave Your Lover" was Paul Simon's biggest solo hit and broke in the US in late 1975. It hit number one on the US ''Billboard'' Hot 100 on February 7, 1976 (his only number one on that chart as a solo act), and remained there for three weeks; it topped the adult contemporary chart for two weeks. Overseas, on the UK Singles Chart, the song reached number 23 in January 1976. It was certified gold on March 11, 1976, and remained a best seller for nearly five months. Billboard ranked it as the No. 8 song of 1976.Billboard Year-End Hot 100 singles of 1976 Personnel * Paul Simon – vocals, acoustic guitar * John Tropea, Hugh McCrackenhttp://aln2.albumlinernotes.com/Paul_Simon_Greatest_Hits.html – electric guitars * Patti Austin – background vocals * Phoebe Snow – background vocals * Ralph MacDonald – tambourine, shaker * Steve Gadd – drums * Tony Levin – bass * Valerie Simpson – background vocals * Kenny Ascher – Hammond organ Covers, parodies and other notable versions * The Jacksons performed a parody of the song in their TV show, involving humorous sketches that showcased the fifty ways to leave one's lover, announcing them in a similar way to Simon's lyrics, rhyming an activity with a man's name. * The Muppets covered the song when Paul Simon appeared on that show. When appearing, Simon himself did a parody on the title when saying that there must be "50 ways to love your lever." * Eminem used a sample of the first verse of "50 Ways to Leave Your Lover" in his song "Murder, Murder". * Brad Mehldau covered the song on the album Day is Done (2006). * Sophie Milman covered the song on her 2009 album Take Love Easy * Sage Francis used modified lyrics of "50 Ways to Leave Your Lover" combined with his song "Rewrite" to make "Rewrite/50 Ways" on his album "Road Tested." * Michel Delpech covered the song in French with the title "Trente manières de quitter une fille". *Kid Cudi sampled the song on his 2008 mix tape "A Kid Named Cudi" for "50 Ways To Make A Record". *Miley Cyrus covered the song in her "Backyard Sessions" for her charitable "Happy Hippie Foundation". *Julia Louis Dreyfus as Vice-President Selina Meyer sang a parody of this song called 50 Ways to Win In Texas in the hit HBO comedy "Veep". *Flight of the Conchords used "50 Ways to Leave Your Lover" as an inspiration for "Carol Brown". Charts Weekly charts Year-end charts Certifications See also * Hot 100 number-one hits of 1976 References External links * Paul Simon biography * Category:1975 singles Category:Paul Simon songs Category:Billboard Hot 100 number-one singles Category:Billboard Adult Contemporary number-one singles Category:List songs Category:Songs written by Paul Simon Category:Song recordings produced by Paul Simon Category:Song recordings produced by Phil Ramone Category:1975 songs Category:Columbia Records singles